Rescue Me
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: Another AZ challenge fic! While out adventuring the group comes across a damsel in distress who takes a liking to Zelgadis. What's Amelia to do? Told from Amelia's point of view.


The day started off wonderfully. Miss Lina brought more bandits to justice, and we even halted an unjust hostage situation. Then the hostage we rescued, a woman older than either myself or Miss Lina, developed an interest in Mister Zelgadis.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

The woman, Miss Claire if I heard her right, seems to be of nobility. According to what she told us, she was on a journey with a caravan headed back to her country, when bandits attacked, taking her as a hostage. They intended to hold her for a ransom - at least until we came along.

Truth be told, I was the one who found and freed her. Mister Zelgadis had lagged back, but as soon as he entered the small prison Miss Claire was all over him. I was so surprised all I could do was stare in shock. How forward she is, practically jumping onto poor Mister Zelgadis!

I'm not jealous...not really, anyway. I just feel...I don't even know. It's just, I always gave Mister Zelgadis some space, trying not to crowd him, or to be too forward with my affection for him. Yes, it was hard, but I could sense that Mister Zelgadis was uncomfortable with such things, and the last thing I wanted to do was drive him away. So imagine what it must have felt like to see Miss Claire hanging all over him, and Mister Zelgadis liking it!

I tried not to think too much about it. After all, Miss Claire had been in a terrifying situation. No doubt she would be very fragile after such an ordeal. ...yet three days later she's not slacked off in her affection for Mister Zelgadis. If anything she's been getting closer. I know this because...I've been spying on them.

Now wait, my intentions are pure! Mister Zelgadis is one of my most trusted friends and allies, and I wanted to make sure Miss Claire wasn't just using him. Although I've not been able to find anything wrong or evil in what she's doing, I don't trust her.

Even worse, now that Mister Zelgadis has been wooed by Miss Claire, he doesn't talk to me any more. The other morning when I called him to breakfast he didn't even grunt at me, instead quickly turning to Miss Claire to recite my message. At least he heard me...

Then there's Miss Lina and Mister Gourry. Miss Lina's too preoccupied with wondering what sort of an award to ask for that she's not noticed any problems. Mister Gourry always seems to be hiding, as if in fear of Miss Claire. Maybe he knows something I don't.

"Hey, Amelia! Are you going to hide in there all day?"

The sudden intrusion causes me to jump, upsetting the pillows I had been laying on. My alone time has come to an end. "I'm sorry, what was that, Miss Lina?"

Miss Lina sighs and enters the inn room we've been sharing. Something tells me I'm busted. "Amelia," Miss Lina's scolding, "You've been up here all day. You've not joined in anything we've been doing! Are you feeling okay?" She looks at me in concern.

If only I could tell her without feeling foolish... Instead I shake my head. "I feel fine, Miss Lina. I was just reading." I had been reading a book earlier, so it's not really a lie.

"Good," she grins. "We're going to set out soon to take Claire back home. Even if she's taken with Zel, I'd like to get her back home safe as soon as possible." I can see the dollar signs in Miss Lina's eyes as she says this.

I suddenly realize I have no idea what time it is. A glance out the window tells me it's getting late, as the sun's setting. "When are we leaving?"

"First thing in the morning. After a nice breakfast, of course." Lina tugs on her bed sheets to smooth them out. She must be wanting to get to bed early...

"Okay, Miss Lina." I leap up off of my bed and make a dash for the door, trying not to make eye contact with her. I can already tell she's giving me a weird look as I exit the room. Her comment about taking Miss Claire back suddenly has me worried. With how close she and Mister Zelgadis have been, what if she asks him to stay with her? ...and what if he says yes?

I shake the thought from my head as I dash down the hall toward the part of the inn where they serve food. I know Mister Zelgadis and Miss Claire were down here earlier because I could hear them. ...or at least they were... There are still plenty of people in the dining area, but I can't see Mister Zelgadis or Miss Claire anywhere! Where could they have gone off to?

"Hey, Amelia," a voice suddenly calls out to me, "did you lose something?" Mister Gourry's still down here! I mentally bop myself on the head for overlooking him as I walk over to his table.

"I was just talking with Miss Lina. Did she tell you she wants to leave in the morning?" I watch as Mister Gourry finishes off his drink.

He nods as he sets his glass down on the table, "Yeah, she's ready to drop off that Kara girl. How come?"

I shake my head smiling at his mistake, but I know better than to correct Mister Gourry. I leave that job to Miss Lina. "I was just making sure. Do you know if she told Mister Zelgadis?" I try to sound as innocent as possible.

"I don't think so," Mister Gourry shakes his head. "He left a while ago, to go take a walk."

"Oh really?" Does this mean he's actually not with Miss Claire? I can't help but smile, intent to go find Mister Zelgadis. "Thank you, Mister Gourry!" I turn to leave, but a tug on my arm stops me. Mister Gourry's taken hold of my arm. "...Mister Gourry?"

I can see the concern in his eyes as he pulls me close. "You might not want to go out there, Amelia. Zel went out with _her_." He whispers as if it's a conspiracy.

"Oh." I can feel my shoulders sag, but I try to stop them before Mister Gourry sees. Although trying to get something like that past Mister Gourry is impossible... He might lack knowledge about many things, but he's very perceptive about people. I meet his gaze and smile. "Thanks for being concerned about me, Mister Gourry, but I need to talk to Mister Zelgadis. I might not get another chance."

He nods in response and releases me, but doesn't say anything else. I feel his gaze on me the entire walk out the door, until I'm no longer in sight.

The sun is really setting fast. Soon it will be too dark to see without the use of a Lighting spell. I set a fast pace as I search for where Mister Zelgadis and Miss Claire could be. I head toward the town square, since many people like to go there, but there's no sign of them. I rule out the shops, since most close earlier in the day. Oh wait! I did see a small park near the town when we came here. I turn my heel and set off in that direction.

The hustle and bustle of the townsfolk grows quiet as I enter the park, which is more like a small patch of forest that was never cleared. The shadows are starting to grow long, which makes everything take on a spooky feel...

No! This is not the time to scare myself! I grit my teeth and continue down the path. It's getting very quiet now, not to mention dark. Maybe they didn't come down this way after all? I cup my hands around my mouth intent on calling out Mister Zelgadis' name, but then I hear it.

Almost lost on the wind is a giggle, soon followed by more. It grows louder as I near a small patch of trees. Then I see them. Sitting in the midst of the trees on a fallen log are none other than Mister Zelgadis and Miss Claire...and they're _cuddling_ with each other!

I nearly cry out in shock, but clap my hands over my mouth in time. This is not right...I shouldn't be here to interrupt their...their _moment_ with each other. It's not fair! Mister Zelgadis looks so happy. I turn to sneak off before they see me.

I don't know if I stepped on an exposed root, or in a divot or what, but the next thing I know I've fallen to the ground, twisting my ankle. It's all I can do to keep from crying out in pain! Please, don't let Mister Zelgadis hear anything. I would be so embarrassed! Don't-

"Did you hear something?"

I tense up where I'm sprawled out on the ground. No! Please don't stand up! Don't look down...drat!

"Amelia," Mister Zelgadis has spotted me, and he looks...embarrassed? "What are you doing out here?" I can tell from his tone he's not happy to see me. Miss Claire comes up beside him and smirks down at me.

"Oh, well, I..." I bite my tongue. No matter what I say, it's not going to be good enough! Mister Zelgadis will see right through any lies. I sigh. I have no choice but to tell him the truth. I pull myself up into a sitting position, being careful not to jostle my ankle. "Miss Lina told me she wants to leave early tomorrow morning. I was just coming to tell you." I lower my gaze.

"How sweet!" I can't tell if Miss Claire is being sarcastic or sincere, "But you don't need to worry about us. We adults can take care of ourselves."

I nod my head dumbly, even though I am raging inside. I am just as grown up as she is! Still, Mister Zelgadis has chosen her, and I would be foolish to try and cause any contention between us. I get up to my feet, trying not to put any weight on my leg, but trying not to look like I've hurt myself, either. The last thing I need is Miss Claire pitying me. Instead I bow, "I'm sorry to have interrupted you. I'll go now."

Mister Zelgadis just gazes at me, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Take care, little princess," Miss Claire winks at me as she loops her arm around Mister Zelgadis', before pulling him back through the trees and out of sight.

I walk away as fast as I possibly can, wanting to put as much distance between us as possible. He didn't even talk to me, didn't even say 'good bye', or anything! Tears are stinging my eyes, but I can't tell if it's from my heart aching, or my injured ankle. Normally I would have healed it, but even I'm too proud to let them see me being weak. This pain is nothing...

By the time I reach the inn, my ankle is causing me agonizing pain. I hobble inside and lean against the wall, giving myself a moment to rest before I I continue on to the privacy of my room.

"Amelia! What happened?"

...so much for that. I hadn't even seen Miss Lina and Mister Gourry seated across the room. They must have decided on an after-dinner snack. I try to wave off Miss Lina and Mister Gourry as they approach. "It got dark out there sooner than I thought and, well, I tripped." I glance down at my ankle to see it is starting to swell badly. Traitor!

"C'mon Gourry, let's get her to my room." Miss Lina directs Mister Gourry, who easily lifts me off my feet. Oh, this gets better and better... "Amelia," Miss Lina's got the scolding tone in her voice, "why didn't you heal yourself?"

I wish I could just go hide somewhere, but Mister Gourry has a strong grip. Miss Lina would never let me hear the end of it anyway. I look intensely at the floor as I am carried down to the rooms. "As I said, it got dark out there. I didn't want to be caught by surprise."

"So you instead hobbled across town? Oh yes, I can see the logic in that." Miss Lina scoffs. It's obvious she saw through my small lie.

"You found them, didn't you?" Mister Gourry looks down at me. I really wish I could run and hide now!

"Found who?" Miss Lina gets a confused look on her face, but it doesn't take her long to understand what Mister Gourry meant. "Oh, Zel and Claire..." She doesn't say anything after that. I don't know if that's good or not.

I've already struck out twice, and I know for sure I won't be able to fool Mister Gourry. Instead I sigh in defeat, remaining still as we all enter into the room Miss Lina and I are sharing, and Mister Gourry sets me down on the bed. I whisper a small thanks to him, then begin to heal my ankle.

Miss Lina's still waiting for an answer. I can tell because her hands are on her hips and she's beginning to tap her foot in impatience.

"Yes, I found Mister Zelgadis. With Miss Claire." I decide it's best not to add in any extra details, instead busying myself with my healing spell.

Miss Lina sighs and sits down on her bed, Mister Gourry taking that as an invitation as he sits in a nearby chair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Miss Lina looks at me in what I can only describe as sisterly worry.

I shake my head. "There's nothing to talk about. Mister Zelgadis is finally happy, that's all." My ankle has stopped hurting, so I set it on the ground to test it.

There's an awkward silence, and I just know Miss Lina and Mister Gourry are exchanging glances with each other. I've always been amazed how they can communicate with each other without talking. ...much like I used to do with Mister Zelgadis...

Miss Lina finally breaks the silence. "Are you sure, Amelia? I know that you are really close. I can't imagine this being very-"

"I said there's nothing to talk about!" I snap back before I have a chance to stop myself. Despite what I say, I'm now in a really foul mood. I turn my gaze to the wall to avoid Miss Lina and Mister Gourry.

There's another awkward silence, then I hear Miss Lina finally stand up from sitting on her bed. "If that's the way it is, then fine. C'mon, Gourry, let's go."

"But is is really okay?" Mister Gourry sounds really confused.

"Let's go, Gourry!" Miss Lina must have jerked him out of the room, because I can hear him protesting all the way out the room and down the hall.

Finally alone, I turn and sprawl out onto my bed. I cry for a long time before sleep finally comes...

We spent the next day traveling to Miss Claire's home, but it seemed like a year to me. Every step we took gave me an even more intense feeling of loss. I spent most of the day keeping to myself, trying to block out the laughter from Mister Zelgadis as he spoke with Miss Claire. Miss Lina and Mister Gourry were silent as well, but I think Miss Lina was busy figuring out a reward. At least Mister Gourry seemed to enjoy being out in the fresh air...

After what seemed an eternity we finally reached Miss Claire's home. She didn't live in a palace, but it was certainly much larger than a mansion! Miss Claire seemed to be very well off. Of course Miss Lina spent even more time haggling with Miss Claire's father once she realized how rich he was. Sometimes she amazes me with how greedy she can be.

I could not have cared less for money in any amount. What I wanted could never be bought. Money is meaningless.

Once Miss Lina was satisfied with her reward she was eager to continue on. I cast a glance over at Mister Zelgadis to see he was holding Miss Claire's hand and smiling at her. It was clear he had made his decision...

Miss Claire was kind enough to escort us off of her property, but then she stopped. Mister Zelgadis stood next to her, not even looking the least bit sad about what was about to happen.

"So this is how it goes..." Miss Lina spoke softly, looking sadly at Mister Zelgadis.

Zelgadis could only nod. "Yes, I am going to stay here. With Claire." He smiled at Miss Claire again, and I could see him give her hand a squeeze.

Miss Lina looked back at me, as if trying to figure out if I wanted her to say anything. I shook my head no. It was hard enough trying to stay composed. I did not want to make a scene here, and if Mister Zelgadis wanted to stay with Miss Claire...so be it.

Miss Lina turned back to face the happy couple. "Normally I would tease you about all this, but...it just doesn't feel right to do so now. Be happy, Zel." I could hear a slight hitch in Miss Lina's voice, but she quickly turned around and began to walk away.

Mister Gourry gave a small wave. "See you around, Zelgadis." He then turned to follow after Miss Lina.

I was at a complete loss for words. Miss Lina and Mister Gourry came up to me and stopped, waiting for me to say something. Still, the words just wouldn't come!

Miss Lina frowned then stood close and whispered, "Say something, Amelia. You might not see him for a while."

A while? I had this horrible dread that this would be the last time I would _ever_ see him again! Still, I couldn't just walk away without bidding him farewell. With new resolve I looked up - to see Mister Zelgadis and Miss Claire walking away!

"Mister Zelgadis!" I called out in alarm. To his credit Mister Zelgadis did stop and turn back. Still not sure what to say I finally opted to raise my hand high to wave goodbye, the biggest smile on my face I could manage. Mister Zelgadis gave a small smile, then turned away...and out of my life...

I couldn't bear to watch him walk away, so I turned to face Miss Lina and Mister Gourry, before walking down the path back toward the city. Miss Lina and Mister Gourry followed, each coming to walk on either side of me. I tried to remain composed, but the farther we walked the harder it became, until finally tears coursed down my cheeks.

Miss Lina placed her arm around my shoulders, not saying a word as we all continued on.

After that I lost track of time. We could have been on the road for an hour or five weeks for all I knew. I tried to keep my spirits up, and I wasn't always sad, but it's so hard to remain positive when one of the bright spots in your life just leaves. Miss Lina still had Mister Gourry, so life wasn't completely unjust...

...this is just a setback! A challenge! I'll persevere and come out stronger for it! ...but there would still be no Mister Zelgadis. I miss his friendship now more than ever...

Whatever day this was, it was coming to an end, so Miss Lina decided to stop for the night. It was unfortunate we hadn't reached a town, but we always came prepared for such times. It didn't take long to set up camp. We had a simple meal, then I opted to turn in early for the night.

Sleep would do me some good right now...

I was awakened later that night by an odd sound. I opened my eyes to see Miss Lina was snoring quietly nearby, but she wasn't the source of the sound. I held my breath and listened, finally realizing someone was cursing under their breath outside the tent...and making odd clacking sounds?

Curious about what was going on, I crawled out of my bed roll and crawled over to the tent flap. ...it didn't sound like Mister Gourry... I silently lifted the tent flap and looked outside, only being rewarded with the silhouette of a man. I finally learned what the clacking sound was. As the man sat there muttering in front of the fire he was tossing small pieces of wood onto the fire.

Just who was out there? I wouldn't solve this mystery sitting inside the tent all night, so I gathered up my courage and exited the tent.

"I was such a fool," the muttering continued, "to think she actually cared..."

I blinked in astonishment. Was it possible..? I approached the campfire, finally adjusting enough to the light to realize the man in question was... "Mister Zelgadis?"

Mister Zelgadis flinched at my mentioning his name, jerking around to look at me. I guess I surprised him... I finally got a better look at his clothing, seeing much of it had been torn to shreds, which had made it harder for me to recognize him from afar.

"Mister Zelgadis, what happened? I thought you..." I trail off, not sure how to word the next part.

Mister Zelgadis scowled as he shook his head. "I made a mistake and am lucky to have escaped with my life." He snapped a small branch he had been holding before he tossed both pieces into the fire.

I wanted to smile at seeing he had left Miss Claire, but that would be selfish. Right now Mister Zelgadis needed a friend. I approached and sat down next to him. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"What's to say?" Mister Zelgadis stared into the fire, "I made a mistake. Why do I always attract the weird ones?"

"Weird ones," I blink, "what do you mean?"

Mister Zelgadis looked at me, utter defeat written on his face. "I never seem to meet anyone...normal. They're always odd in some way. Like being men in drag," Mister Zelgadis made a face, "...or only like me because of my body." At this he clenched his fist, crushing another small branch he had been holding.

"Oh..." I turned to stare into the fire myself, the meaning of his words dawning on me. Mister Zelgadis looked so sad all of a sudden it made me want to cry. I had to cheer him up! I turned to meet his gaze. "You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

Mister Zelgadis jerked up at my question, making a choking sound in his throat. "W-weird? You? Uh...no, not at all." He coughed into his fist.

"I see." I scratched my chin nervously. I was afraid to take this too far, but at the same time I was afraid that if I remained silent as I had in the past that Mister Zelgadis might leave again. I reached my hand out to place over his, forcing his attention back to me. "Then you lied, Mister Zelgadis. What you said can't be true."

I could feel Mister Zelgadis shaking. He must be as scared as I am.

He looked at me in shock and disbelief then. "Amelia, what are you saying?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Mister Zelgadis, you're my friend. One of the best friends I've ever had, and...well...I care for you. A great deal. I've felt this way for a long time, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me, and I didn't want to lose your friendship by scaring you away." I looked at his face, but Mister Zelgadis was just staring at me in shock. "When you met Miss Claire and got involved with her...it hurt. It hurt me a lot. I suddenly realized that by saying nothing to you that I would lose one of my best friends...and all because I had been too scared to say anything! To see you here again, I must be the most fortunate girl in the world. I don't know if you care for me as I do for you, but I cannot let another day go by without saying anything anymore."

I could feel a stray tear run down my cheek, but I ignored it, waiting for Mister Zelgadis to respond. He was completely still, the expression on his face unreadable. When he didn't reply I withdrew my hand and lowered my head. "...sorry..."

I was just about to get up to crawl back into my tent, but suddenly Mister Zelgadis reached out and clasped onto my hand. Looking up I saw Mister Zelgadis was shaking his head, but still he didn't speak. "Mister Zelgadis?"

"Don't apologize," Mister Zelgadis spoke quietly, then lifted his gaze to look at me. "I am as much at fault as you are. Here you've been a good friend to me as well, but I took you for granted. I should have considered your feelings more, but I was too caught up in myself to notice. Amelia, I'm sorry, too." He gave me a small smile.

The emotion I felt was beginning to overpower me. "I missed you, Mister Zelgadis." I had trouble talking, being choked up in tears.

Mister Zelgadis didn't reply, but I could see he was getting misty-eyed as well.

I don't know what to say about what happened after that. Either I was so caught up in the moment, or all of my restraint suddenly buckled under pressure, but I practically fell into Mister Zelgadis as I reached out to hug him, my arms wrapped around his waist. I buried my face in his chest as I began to cry more, but these were not tears of mourning as before.

I wanted to ask him so many questions. Would he stay? Would he remain with me? Could we ever make a real relationship work? But no words would come to me. I lay there crying, Mister Zelgadis gently stroking my hair. We shared no more words, yet somehow...

...somehow I knew then and there, he would never leave me again.

_Author's notes: What you just read was inspired by a challenge on the 'Ameliazellove' Live Journal community. We had to write a story that involved Zelgadis being married (forced or otherwise), then Amelia would have to come to the rescue. The idea didn't inspire me at all, until the topic of Miwan was brought up, and what would have happened if 'she' had chosen to take Zelgadis up on his offer. Thus this story came into being._

_Also, I have to applaud Ameban, who was the only one to figure out the symbolism behind Claire. Anyone else have any thoughts?_

_As to the story itself, writing from Amelia's point of view is hard! While Lina usually brushes aside her deeper feelings, such things are very intense with Amelia. It took me a few weeks just to write this out because of them. (But I persevered!) Also, since the story was from her perspective, she only knows half of the story... To briefly explain what happened when she wasn't around Zelgadis, he was in fact planning on marrying Claire, but when she finally took him home he realized the predicament he'd gotten himself in to!_

_...essentially, Claire has an odd fetish with odd things (humanoid or otherwise), and had wooed Zelgadis so she could add him to her collection. He did manage to get away, but not before he came to some harm. (Or his clothes, rather!) That's why he was so upset, because he really did love Claire...or what he thought was her._

_Lastly, just to cover my 'back end' with the closing line, Amelia was only referring to him never leaving her for another girl, not him going off to seek for a cure. That might actually inspire a fic I've been wanting to write forever and a day...but we'll see what happens._

_Dang, this is becoming another story in itself! Apologies to people waiting to read more of 'To Deceive is a Crime', but I am in college right now, and I don't always have time to work on it. Not to mention the ideas are slow in coming to me right now... I'll try and get some more up though. I want the story resolved!_


End file.
